This invention relates to a novel isonitrile group-containing polymer produced by converting amino group of polyallylamine into isonitrile group, and a process for preparing such polymer.
Isonitrile compounds (R--NC) are the only group of compounds which exist in a neutral state and with safety among the compounds of the type having a lone pair (or pairs) of electrons on the carbon atom. This group of compounds are noted for their various interesting and certainly useful properties owing to the specific structure of isonitrile group (--NC). The fact is to be noted, for instance, that many of the naturally occuring materials exhibiting physiological activities such as bactericidal activity, algicidal activity, insecticidal activity, etc., are the isonitrile compounds. Further, isonitrile group form complexes with heavy metals and it is supposed that these complexes, at least some of them, will prove effective as a catalyst for various chemical reactions.
In spite of these copious attractive properties of isonitrile compounds, no successful industrial synthesis of these compounds for said particular uses has been reported.
This is attributed, among other things, to the faults of the conventional techniques for the synthesis of isonitrile compounds and the fact that the low-molecular isonitrile compounds are an awfully stenchy and volatile substance.